


Ice Cream Saturday

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-21
Updated: 2002-10-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Daniel thinks about his Ice Cream





	Ice Cream Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I wrote this for over on the Tokra_Flat's list for my Drabble Challenge. We have our selves an Ice Cream Parlor there, where every afternoon he's not out carousing with DaBears, Deputy Daniel gets himself some Ice Cream!

  
Author's notes: I wrote this for over on the Tokra_Flat's list for my Drabble Challenge. We have our selves an Ice Cream Parlor there, where every afternoon he's not out carousing with DaBears, Deputy Daniel gets himself some Ice Cream!   


* * *

Ice Cream Saturday

### Ice Cream Saturday

#### by Tamy Pooh 

Date Archived: 10/21/02  
Website: http://snufflebear.populli.net  
Status: Complete  
Category: Humor  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: none  
Permission to archive: none- except TheBoy and Tokra_flats  
Series: Tokra_Flats drabbles  
Notes: I wrote this for over on the Tokra_Flat's list for my Drabble Challenge. We   
have our selves an Ice Cream Parlor there, where every afternoon he's not   
out carousing with DaBears, Deputy Daniel gets himself some Ice Cream!   
  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Daniel and the ice cream belong to others.   
Summary: Daniel thinks about his Ice Cream

* * *

By Deputy Danny 

Ice Cream. Pure and sweet. I lift it to my lips, savoring the smell of the favors mixing together. Look at the whipped cream, dancing on the top. of the mound. I slip the spoon between my lips, feeling the coolness and textures mingle and they melt in my mouth. 

Licking my lips, I clean the remnants of the mixture off my mouth. Closing my eyes, I enjoy the sweet, stickiness as it cling to my lower lip. 

With great delight, I dive into the bowl for more. Nothing like an Ice Cream Sundae, on a slow, quite Saturday afternoon.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Tamy Pooh 


End file.
